A Clover Modern Life
by IAmStoryteller
Summary: The Café/Florist/Tattoo Shop/Bookstore/College AU You Never Knew You Wanted: Clover Café, Clover Bookstore, Clover Flowers, Clover Tattoos owned by Kira Inc., a company for hospitality and comfort Diamond Café, Spade Café, and Heart Café as the competition; Some characters are in college, some have multiple jobs, Not in Any Order
1. A Good Big Brother

**Clover Bookstore**  
**Monday morning**

"Hey Langris, your brother left you your coffee and your lunch again, please come and get it," yelled Noelle from the front of the store to the back where Langris was reviewing customers' special order logs.

Langris got up from his desk and went to the front where the shop was deserted save for Noelle, who was the on-duty cashier, on this bright Monday morning. They were never busy on Monday morning at the Clover Bookstore. It was really Friday, Saturday and Sunday went they were busy.

Langris Vaude grimaced as he saw a familiar lunch bag and a to-go cup of coffee from the Clover Café next door. His stupid older half-brother was always doing considerate things like this for him. It was so embarrassing.

He took the coffee (cream, two sugars), however, and looked in his lunch bag (which he always forgot, not on purpose surely) to find Finral made him Taco Chicken Caesar Salad, a Spinach Phyllo pie, and two bottles of water. In the bag, like there was everyday was a note.

"_Please eat on time, Langris. Or I will tell your Mother. Make sure that you take both your breaks. Have a good day at work. I'll see you later! Love from, Finral."_

"Finral is sweet," scoffed Noelle, flipping her long hair with enough attitude to irritate him. "My siblings never do anything nice for me."

Langris sniffed, annoyed. "Shut up, Silva."

But secretly, he was glad that his big brother cared as he went back to the backroom to finish that morning's work.

**Clover In-and-Out Café (next door to the Clover Bookstore)**  
**Monday afternoon**

"I am here to save the day. You look like shit, Finral," said Zora Ideale, one of the baristas for Clover Café, finally entering the packed afternoon café. Finral honestly knew the only reason why Zora was still employed was that other than Finral, he was a boss at making all the coffees.

"Thanks for that confidence boost, Zora, appreciate it. Glad you're here. I'm going on break," said Finral, sighing. He took the to-go cup of herbal tea and the bag of pastries leaving Zora with a long line of customers waiting for their lattes and ice-coffees.

Finral needed a break. He liked this job the best, but it was tiring as all hell, besides he needed to check up on Langris. Langris was always doing ridiculous things like not eating or forgetting to hydrate. He exited the Clover Café and went next door to the Clover Bookstore to find Noelle talking with regular customer Fuegoleon (who was the Spade Café head chef and store business manager.

Catching Noelle's attention, she waved her hands in the back to where Langris was probably still working. Finral was able to go to the backroom because Finral also worked at the Clover Bookstore as an inventory assistant (in the evenings when the downstairs of the Clover Café was closed and the Rooftop Café was open).

Langris was hunched over his desk, pouring over papers and the inventory computer.

"You should be wearing your glasses," said Finral, with a sigh, placing the cup of tea and bag of pastries on the desk.

Langris looked up at him, clearly annoyed at the interruption. "I'm fine."

"You broke them again?"

"I did not. I just forgot them."

Finral shook his head. "Did you eat the lunch?"

Langris nodded. "Yeah. It was good. Watching cooking shows again I see?"

"Well, you can't eat the same thing every day," said Finral, with a shrug. He was used to his brother's prickly personality. Their father and Langris' mother were not responsible enough to be good parents, so it was up to Finral to look after his little brother. "Well, I can't stay long, Zora's got a long line. I'll see you later?"

Langris nodded.

Finral went to leave when he heard Langris say, softly,

"Thanks, Big Brother. You're the best."

Finral was cloud nine for the rest of the day.


	2. Don't Get Tattoos at Three in the Mornin

**Clover Tattoos and Piercings**

**Friday, midnight**

"It's gonna start any minute now, Fana-Fana, be ready," said Magna Swing, wearily. Magna Swing and Fana Kruger were two of the most popular tattoo artists and piercers in the shop, but they both separately had gone and annoyed their boss Yami Sukehiro. Their boss was easily annoyed and when annoyed, he punished the offender swiftly and meanly.

It was why both Fana and Magna were on the overnight shift on a Friday night. Magna would have rather been sleeping soundly at his apartment after eating some Chinese takeout and having their weekly bad horror movie marathon with his best friend and roommate Luck Voltia. And Magna knew that Fana would rather be at home with her family or at her boyfriend Mars' place.

"Uhhh, it's pledge week at the university," whined Fana, lightly banging her head on the counter. It had been relatively quiet for a Friday, but it was nearing midnight and by that time most uni-students at frat or sorority parities would drunk by then. And when they were drunk, a fair share of 18/19-year-olds came into the shop expecting tattoos or inappropriate piercings.

Only cheap, shitty places let a drunk person decide to permanently mark themselves with irremovable ink or a piercing when they don't know how to take care of it. They didn't need a lawsuit from someone's mommy and daddy.

"Hey, guys," said Asta, the cheerful young man who worked at the Clover Cafe on the rooftop. Magna was quite fond of Asta, knowing him since he was a young teenager. "I want my tatoes tattoo!"

Fana groaned.

Magna slapped his forehead. "Asta, how many times do we have to tell you that it's not a good idea for a tattoo?!"

"Come on! Tatoes4life is a cool tattoo. I love tatoes," said Asta, beaming.

Magna moved from behind the counter. "Did you get dared to take a shot again at the rooftop café? Asta, you're a super lightweight!"

"Nope," said Asta, grinning. "Finral and I got into our tatoes-potatoes fight again. It's tatoes, I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Oh my God," said Fana, shaking her head. Everyone in the Clover businesses had, at least once, heard Finral and Asta argue over whether it's "tatoes" or "potatoes." It was a tiresome argument that Finral never gave up.

Magna put his hand on Asta's ash-blond hair. "No. Out."

"But Magna…!"

"No!"

"Please."

Magna shook his head. "We have work to do fending off drunk college students soon, go back to the café, little Rasta."

"One day, you'll cave!" With that announcement, Asta left the shop, leaving Magna wondering why Asta was so adamant about it.

"He's something."

"Thankfully, he won't go anywhere else for the tattoo. I'm afraid some poor fool would actually do it. I'd like to see Finral's face though," said Magna, grinning at his co-worker and friend.

Fana snorted. "Honestly, I'd rather see how Mr. Perfect Yuno over at the Heart Café reacts."

Magna burst out laughing. "He won't care, he's too head-over-heels for our Little Rasta."

While they were giggling over their friends, they heard the crowd before they saw them. It was time to get to work.

What's so hard about NOT getting drunk tattooed at 3 in the morning? Magna would never understand.


	3. A Sorta Love Story Told By Dorothy Unswo

**All Things Hats (across the street from the Clover Café)**

**Thursday morning**

Dorothy loved her little, quirky hat shop business. She had only two employees—Kirsch Vermillion, her wonderful if not spacey assistant manager, and Marie Aldai, her cute teenage part-time sales associate who only worked a few hours each on Friday and Saturday (the shop's busiest days). Closed on Sundays and Wednesdays, Dorothy and Kirsch spent ten hours a day together on the five other days of the weeks.

She knew he was a hot mess. She, after all, hired him while he was in his first year of college and knew him pretty well. Dorothy knew his precious little sister Mimosa, a barista at the Heart Café. Dorothy also knew that Kirsch went through boyfriends and girlfriends quickly, nothing too sordid of course, but no one kept his interest long.

And Dorothy knew about his fat crush on the regularly absent Clover Café barista, Zora Ideale, which is why at 11am, Kirsch suddenly is getting up from his seat (she's not a monster, she and her employees sit their butts down when there's no customers), checking himself in the long mirror, primping himself.

"Dorothy, you want tea? I'm gonna get a cup of coffee," said Kirsch, suddenly.

Dorothy giggled. "Sure. Say hi to Zora for me!"

Kirsch sputtered, cheeks blooming red. "I'm not going to see him. I just need some coffee."

"Oh yeah? I saw him enter ten minutes ago and that's about how long it takes for him to get behind the counter to help Finral and Gauche get the line down," said Dorothy, knowingly. She's been watching the train wreck of Kirsch attempting to flirt with Zora for too long. Kirsch attempted some more denials. "Geez, just go, Kirsch."

Fifteen minutes later, Kirsch came back carrying a to-go tea and coffee, with a dejected look on his face. He handed her the cup, which had "Crazy Hat Lady" written in Zora's surprisingly neat hand-writing on it. How Zora kept his job was a wonder, Dorothy mused.

"So, what did he call you this time?"

"…Royal Mess."

Dorothy giggled. "At least it wasn't "Mimosa's Weirdo Brother" or "Crazy Hat Lady's Bitch" again."

Kirsch brightened, "You think he's starting to warm up to me?"

Dorothy laughed harder. "Just maybe, just maybe, Kirsch."

**All Things Hats (across the street from the Clover Café)**

**Thursday evening**

She sent Kirsch home an hour ago. It was six and it was time to close the store. Several regular clients came after lunchtime and she made a killing today. She was tidying up when she heard a knock at the door.

Dorothy sighed and went to tell the person that "closed" meant _closed_ but it was the lanky, handsome red-head Zora Ideale there with a cup of tea. She let him in. "Zora, you went to work today. Good on you."

Zora grinned, wildly and if Dorothy was years younger, she'd understood the appeal of the seemingly devil-may-care young man. "Hah, for once. Dad and Mom are back from their trip and they are being domestic and affectionate and it's gross. Figured you needed some more tea before you headed home."

"Thank you," said Dorothy. "When are you going to stop being so mean to poor Kirsch?"

Zora smirked. "When the pretty bastard stops being evasive and asks me out on a date already."

Dorothy shook her head, giggling.

"You both deserve each other."

Snorting, Zora said, "Maybe. I'll walk you home, Crazy Hat Lady."

"What a gentleman, Zora."

"Only on Thursdays."


	4. Poetry Hour at the Bookstore I

**Clover Bookstore**

**Sunday afternoon**

**Weekly Poetry Hour**

"Tatoes my favorite

Tatoes in every manner

Tatoes day and night," said Asta, standing in the center of the small circle of bookstore patrons (Asta, Finral, Langris, herself, Nozel, and Zora). Everyone politely clapped, even though Zora was busy snickering.

Vanessa giggled. Asta's obsession and love of tatoes was well-known throughout the main business district. The young orphan strived to become a tatoes-farmer. She never participated, for she was not much of a writer but she came to hear Asta's silly haikus, Finral's attempts at romantic limericks and Nozel reading his well-intention but very bad poetry. She was mostly there to be supportive and mostly there so that Nozel had someone non-threatening to look at in the crowd. (How Asta and Finral seem threatening is beyond Vanessa, however).

Once Asta sat back in his chair, Vanessa nudged Nozel a bit to stand up and do his thing.

She smiled at him, even though he gave her a dirty look.

"You can do it, honey," said Vanessa, supportively.

Nozel took the center of the room.

"Ahem," said Nozel, clearing his throat. His normally stoic face took a red hue on his cheeks. He was also so embarrassed to be reading these out loud. But his therapist told him to try new things to seem more approachable. "The wonderfulness of the beach at night is the fact that it is so quiet and peaceful. The beautiful moon shimmers bright. The feel of the cold ocean water sand. It is so exquisite. Peacefulness makes me wonder. How far can the sky go? Thrashing ocean water is the best sight to see. The water looks as it is lovely smashing against the rocks. I see stars clearing up in the navy blue endless sky and I wish upon the wishing star, as a pumped up child on sugar. I wish, my wish dish Wish will come true. I wish that I will not ever leave this wonderful ocean spot."

Vanessa clapped happily for him, so did Asta (who clapped enthusiastically for everyone) and Finral (doing so politely). Langris and Zora were busy rolling their eyes, being their moody selves.

Nozel quickly sat back down in the seat next to her. Finral and Langris did some sort of limerick thing together, so they got up to prepare.

"Good job, honey. I told you it wasn't so bad. At least, it's not haikus," said Vanessa.

Nozel made a strangled noise, clearly embarrassed.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed in gently. Vanessa would have rather given him face kisses, which always cheered him up, but he was not big into PDA and she respected his boundaries as a good partner did. "Really. You're trying new things, I'm proud of you."

"…Yes, I suppose," he replied.

And he didn't let go of her hand for the rest of the hour.


	5. Some People Can't Let Things Go

Asta had never been big on school due to his learning disabilities and his poor hearing. However, when he learned that he could study agriculture at college, he buckled down in high school and got into the same college that Yuno did (Yuno was going to be a Literature Professor someday).

Yuno was the best in Asta's opinion. He and Yuno grew up in the same backwater town at the same orphanage. They were childhood friends. Yuno was naturally gifted at pretty much everything, handsome and book-smart. There were only a few things that Yuno was bad at, that only Asta was privy to, because Yuno was a disaster at taking care of himself.

Going to college had two benefits—one preparing him for becoming a tatoes farmer and second to look after Yuno.

Looking after Yuno was like breathing at this point for Asta, he never minded it. College classes, on the other hand, gave Asta a lot of trouble.

Thankfully, his new best friend Noelle and the co-workers at the café and bookstore were good at organizing so they helped Asta plan for all his assignments and schedule. He really appreciated it. The agriculture side of school was easy, but the regular classes (that were required) were a bit harder.

Asta struggled, but he did his best and that was all he really could do and the professors and the university were accommodating to a point. Mostly everyone was pretty neat, the other serious students suffering together tended to bond. Asta did not care much for the lackluster students, who didn't seem to do any work or even try.

There was one guy in his biology class, Bah-ha or Sekke or whatever, was so goddamn annoying.

"They are called potatoes, you hillbilly, Bah-Ha," said Sekke, after Asta sat down from his presentation on his experiment to grow tatoes inside. Sekke was unfortunately Asta's seat-mate.

"Tatoes," grumbled Asta. He had good-natured arguments with Finral at the café and the bookstore about it, but this guy was just plain rude. The professor, Dr. Swallowtail, did not ever correct Asta when he was giving his presentation, so it meant that it was okay.

"Po-TAY-toes."

"Tatoes," replied Asta, not liking the tone. He really should turn off his hearing-aids so he didn't have listen to this jerk, but he did not want to get scolded for taking out his phone in class. The phone controlled his hearing-aids; they were new thanks to his friend Leo's parents, who were renown doctors gave him them. They said he would be the test subject, but he really knew that they just wanted to do something for him, after whatever Leopold, or his two older siblings told their parents.

"Professor, tell him they are called potatoes," said Sekke, jumping out of his seat, interrupting Dr. Swallowtail, who looked right through Sekke like he was a moron. She was an awesome professor. She always came to the café where Asta worked and ordered the same thing and left a good tip.

"There are multiple ways to refer to tatoes," said Dr. Swallowtail, in all her deadpan glory. "Now, sit down, you're disrupting class." Sekke deflated and shut up for the rest of the lesson.

Asta grinned.

After class, Asta waved at Dr. Swallowtail and thanked her on his way out. He needed to get to the library to study with Noelle, Leopold, Kahono and his other friends at college. Yuno was even coming to this study session!

"Oi, loser!"

Asta cringed and tried to ignore Bah-ha. Sekke stepped in front of Asta. Asta cursed his short legs for not going fast enough.

"What do you want from me, Bah-ha," asked Asta, rolling his eyes.

"That's not my name. Why can't you get things right," asked Sekke, glaring.

Asta leveled his breathing. This was like high school and middle school AND elementary school all over again. Did he have a target on his back? Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, but reminding himself that violence was not the answer because he promised Sister Lily and Father Oghi that he wouldn't fight anymore, Asta almost snarled. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Ye-ah," started Sekke, only to be grabbed by two intimidating figures—the mohawk-sporting, leather-wearing biker, Magna Swing, mechanics/art major senior and the tattoo artist near Asta's jobs and the Amazonian tall barista from the Spade Café, Sol Marron, who was a mechanics/art major senior as well. Sol and Magna were good friends of Asta—they were like older siblings. It looked like they were just coming out of one of their robotics classes since it was the STEM building.

"Are you picking on our Little Rasta, Boo-hoo," asked Magna, sneering.

"Why are you being an asshole, asshole," asked Sol.

Asta almost snickered.

"Nope! I was just leaving, BAH-HA." Sekke screamed, as Magna and Sol let him go, and Sekke ran off in the opposite direction.

Magna looked at Asta. "People think because you're tiny that you won't defend yourself. You good?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Asta, completely used to select people being jerks to him.

Sol patted Asta on his head. "Tell us if he gives you anymore trouble and we'll sort him out. Some people can't leave that high school shit behind, it's pathetic."

"Thanks, guys, but I'm fine," said Asta, grateful. Then he remembered he had people waiting for him. "Ah! I gotta study session! See you later! And thanks!"

"Stay out of trouble, ya hear," demanded Magna and Sol, both at the same time.

Asta just laughed.


	6. How Does OneWoo Someone?

**Clover Flowers**

**Thursday morning**

"Don't look at me like," stated William, the store manager of Clover Flowers. He had a decorative mask on his face, that most people thought he was like the Phantom of the Opera expert or something. He was standing in front of his two best florists—Charlotte Roselei and Mars Griffin. The two were staring at him as if he lost his mind. "I know what I'm doing."

"Uhhh," said Mars, thoughtfully, "why don't you just go ask Miss Dorothy out for tea? I mean making us build 20 bouquets to drop off daily for the next 20 days seems excessive."

"Excessive? More like desperate," commented Charlotte, rolling her eyes.

"Char! Really," scolded William, flushing, but then admitted, "…Yami said the same thing."

"He's right," said Charlotte and Mars. Mars was in a loving relationship with his childhood friend Fana Kruger (who worked over at the tattoo shop) and Charlotte was dating William's foster brother Yami (who ran the tattoo shop). It didn't help that Charlotte was Dorothy's best friend. If anyone knew how to handle courting someone, it was them.

William grimaced. "Okay, then, what do you suggest?"

Mars scoffed. "If you insist, we will make you one, I repeat b**one/b** bouquet, which Alecdora will deliver and it will have a note asking her out for tea on Wednesday, since you know that's when she'll be free since her shop is closed that day."

Charlotte nodded. "Good plan. Dorothy would appreciate it much better."

**All Things Hats (across the street from the Clover Café)**

**Thursday afternoon**

Dorothy's shop was slow, but then she got a text message from Charlotte. She giggled at what her best friend told her. So, William was finally going to ask her out? Excellent, thought Dorothy to herself. Normally if she liked someone she'd go for it, but William was shy and a bit jumpy, a little unsure because the birthmark on his face.

"You look excited," said Kirsch, raising an eyebrow.

"I am expecting a delivery today," said Dorothy, giggling. "William's finally asking me out."

"No way! That's great, Miss Dorothy," said Kirsch. "How…?"

Kirsch was interrupted by a very large bouquet of flowers being brought in their shop's front door by the Clover Flowers delivery man Alecdora. The bouquet was rather exceptional and very, very large.

"Oh my God," said Kirsch, jaw dropping.

"Oh my word," said Dorothy. Charlotte and Mars really went all out for William's and her sake.

"Delivery for Miss Dorothy Unsworth," said Alecdora. "The luckiest woman in the world." He quickly put it on the counter and fled.

Dorothy and Kirsch stared at each other and then at the flowers. Dorothy grabbed the note hanging off the side and read it.

In William's fancy handwriting, it said:

_iDorothy, will you do the honor of joining me for tea next Wednesday afternoon? – William"/i_

"Awwww," cooed Dorothy.

Kirsch rolled his eyes. "Just go over and give him your response."

"Thanks Kirsch, but don't be jealous that Zora doesn't have the heart of a romantic," said Dorothy.

"OI!"

Dorothy giggled as she left her store to go across the street and tell William "yes."


	7. tatoes4life

"Magna and Fana are going to kill you," said Yuno, eyeing Asta's bandaged wrist warily. "I can't believe you actually went through with it. No wait, I can believe that, but how did Noelle, Mimosa and Leopold not stop you?!"

Asta laughed. Yuno was overreacting. The two childhood best friends were roommates in a small apartment off-campus while they studied at the university and worked at their jobs. "It's only a small tattoo. Barely noticeable."

Yuno sighed. "Don't come crying to me when you get chewed out."

Sure, Asta may have gotten a tattoo for "tatoes4life" in blocky black letters to encircle his left wrist, but it was no big deal. Magna might be mad he went to another tattoo shop and not iClover Tattoos and Piercings./i Fana may also bug him about the care it took to take care of a tattoo. But it was worth it! The other shop was really professional and the lady who did the tattoo knew what she was doing!

Therefore, the next night at work, he took his break at the Rooftop Café to show Magna and Fana his new ink.

"Asta! Slow night, right," complained Magna, as soon as he entered the shop. "Tuesday nights are always like this, you know."

"Yep," said Asta, nodding. "Wanna see what I got?"

Fana caught on first. "You didn't?! Asta, tell me that you cut yourself at work by accident and not got a tattoo of that damn "tatoes4life.""

Magna's eyes widened. "Little Rasta, no!"

Asta laughed and took off the bandage to show them his left wrist. Immediately both Fana and Magna were inspecting the work. Magna grimaced. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, it's this little shop on Market Street," said Asta. "The lady there was pretty awesome!"

"Was her name Shula," Magna groaned asking Asta.

Asta tilted his head. "Yeah, do you know her?"

"Yeah. She's my Ma," said Magna. He pulled out his phone and made a call. "Ma, why the fuck did you let Asta get that ridiculous tattoo for?!"

Asta grinned as he heard some yelling on the other end of the phone.

Fana merely sighed as Magna argued with his Ma, and took Asta's wrist in her hands. "I'm going to show you how to care for it, so it doesn't get messed up."

"I already know, Fana," said Asta.

Fana yanked him and gave him a hard look. "Sit down."

"Yes, ma'am."


	8. Endings and Beginnings

Welp, this is the last part of the Modern Mashup BC series. It was fun while it lasted!

* * *

_Pledge Week_  
**Heart Café**  
**Pledge Week Day 4**

Mimosa was five seconds away from committing homicide.

"Mimosa, breathe, they aren't worth it," said Yuno, putting a normally comforting hand on her shoulder.

Mimosa was a peaceful person. She liked working at the Heart Café with her friends. She liked most of the regular customers that came in to enjoy the amazing gourmet coffee here. Mimosa came from a rich well-to-do family, but she truly enjoyed being a barista.

There was one notable exception-Pledge Week. Hordes of new college students graced the halls of the university and also brought out the assholes from the fraternities and sororities. Despite being a senior in university, studying pre-law, Mimosa never bothered with the college frat/sorority life. It was unfortunate that Pledge Week brought out the worst in people.

She had been asked out, harassed, and at least, seven people grabbed her butt or breasts amongst the crowds.

"Next person gets decked," said Mimosa, seething.

"Go, go in the back for a breather and get Klaus out here," said Yuno, eyeing the one crowd of rowdy 18-year-olds exit and another group enter and get on line.

"I'm fine. I can't leave you to fend for yourself," said Mimosa, through gritted teeth. She knew that Yuno would be fine, but she'd feel bad leaving her friend to the wolves just because she was pissed.

Mimosa went to the counter. "Let's do this."

It was unfortunate that the next person tried to put a dollar in her shirt as a "tip." Mimosa never jumped over the counter so quickly in order to beat someone with a baguette.

(Kirsch was not happy when he came to pick her up from the holding cell for "disorderly conduct.")

(Mimosa DID NOT get fired, however.)

_A Disastrous First Meeting_  
**Outside of the Clover Café**  
**Kirsch's First Year of College**

Kirsch was way too nervous. His parents (really his mother) told him that he had to get a job while he went to university and he had been looking at all the cafes, bistros and the like on the main street in the university town. The problem was that Kirsch had no prior experience in an actual job and he knew that sometimes he came off as an arrogant rich asshole.

Eventually, he found himself in front of _All Things Hats_. It looked like a little boutique and since Kirsch was a fashion major, he thought that they might be hiring. There was a young woman in there, drinking tea, and a big hat on her head.

He swallowed his nerves and entered the place.

"Welcome! How can I help you today," asked the woman.

"Uh, are you hiring?"

The woman titled her head. "Oh? A college student, are we? Well, my name's Dorothy Unsworth and this is my store. I'm afraid that I'm not very busy here and I won't be able to pay too much, just minimum wage."

"That's fine," said Kirsch, not expecting anything more. "Oh, I'm Kirsch Vermillion, pleased to me you."

Miss Dorothy giggled. "I should have guessed from your hair. I know your cousin Fuegoleon, we were classmates. What's your class schedule like?"

Kirsch had been under prepared the first place he walked into, so now he knew better. He had all his information with him. He pulled out his class schedule. "I'm taking four classes all on Mondays and Wednesdays. I'm free the other days."

She took the paper and glanced at it. "Fashion major huh?"

Kirsch flushed. "Yeah."

"Not a normal Vermillion career path," said Dorothy. Of course, everyone knew who the Vermillion family was—considering they were one of the richest families in Clover City, along with the Kira Clover Family and the Silva Family. Kira Clover owned about sixty percent of the town's business with the Vermillion and Silva having the other forty percent.

"Yeah, well, my mom's a State Attorney and my dad's a Law Professor," said Kirsch. "I can't see myself doing either of those jobs."

"At least you know what you won't be good at," said Dorothy, smiling kindly. "You can start this Thursday at 10am. And we'll go from there."

"Great," said Kirsch. He gave her his number and he got hers. This would show his mother that he was perfectly capable—he got himself his very first job! He headed out of the hat shop and decided that he was going to get some coffee at the Clover Café. He had been there before. It was a perfect place to avoid the Diamond Café where his Silva cousins worked or the Spade Café run by his cousin Fuegoleon.

He headed inside to find not the normal Finral at the counter, but a rough-looking red-headed man manning the counter. He had earrings up and down both of his ears and several visible tattoos.

Kirsch thought the guy was pretty hot. He went to the counter and opened his mouth to order (and maybe get the guy's number).

"What do you want," asked the guy, roughly. He had his name-tag haphazardly pinned to the collar of his shirt.

"A venti mocha frap," said Kirsch.

"It'll be $3.25," replied Zora, the name on the name-tag. "Name?"

"Kirsch," he replied. The red-head nodded, so Kirsch paid and moved to the other end of the counter to wait for his drink.

Moments later, Zora slid the drink to him. "Order up for Rich Kid with the Alcoholic Beverage for a First Name."

Kirsch's eyes twitched. "Excuse you."

"Yeah, and? You got your drink. Go."

Kirsch scowled and stormed out of the café. How could he ever think that jerk was hot?

_Another Disastrous First Meeting_  
**Clover Café Rooftop**  
**Noelle's First Year of College**

"You need a ride home tonight, sweetie," asked Vanessa, the bartender at the Rooftop section of Clover Café. It was closing time and the staff were just cleaning up. Asta, Finral, she, and Noelle were doing a sweep of the area. Noelle and Asta were freshman college students, who both started at the same time. They also worked as cashiers at the Café on weekend mornings. Asta's friend Yuno came to pick Asta up every evening and Finral went to the bookstore to pick up his brother Langris.

Vanessa had her own car, so she'd been offering rides home for Noelle, who never seem to take the offer and as far as Vanessa knew, Noelle walked home by herself. Vanessa didn't like the idea of a cute young woman like Noelle going home in the dark by herself, no matter how "clean" the streets were, according the Mayor of Clover City.

Noelle shook her head. "No that's okay. My, uh, older brother is picking me up tonight."

"Ah the mysterious siblings enter the picture," said Vanessa, raising an eyebrow. Coming from a rough home under her witch of a mother herself, Vanessa knew the signs of someone coming from a bad place. Noelle may come from one of the richest families in the city—but Vanessa knew the signs. It wasn't just the father though, after some prodding, but two of the siblings. The father were very, very busy with his career.

"Yeah, it's fine," said Noelle.

"Okay."

Once they were done cleaning up, Asta went off with Yuno (always on time) and Finral headed next door to drag his brother home. Vanessa waited outside with Noelle. Noelle's brother wasn't there yet.

"It's okay, you can go."

"Nope, I'm waiting with ya," said Vanessa, "So, which brother is this…?"

"Nozel," said Noelle, biting her lip.

"Ah, the one who runs the Diamond Café," said Vanessa. She had walked past the Diamond Café plenty of times on supply runs. She's seen the man in passing. Handsome, but cold looking, in her opinion.

"Yeah," said Noelle, nodding. "He found out that I was walking home after my shift."

Vanessa hummed in acknowledgement, when a fancy car pulled up to the curb. It was Nozel Silva. He rolled down the window. "Come, Noelle, time to go."

"Thank you for waiting with me, Vanessa," said Noelle, gratefully. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course, sweetie," said Vanessa. But she was distracted by giving her nastiest glare at the oldest Silva child. "Get home safe. Text me when you get home." With that statement, Nozel Silva leveled his own glare at Vanessa.

_Bring it, rich boy_, Vanessa thought to herself.

"Okay," said Noelle, getting into her brother's car. "Night, thanks again!"

Nozel didn't immediately drive off, however. Noelle's brother finally addressed Vanessa. "We'll wait until you get in your car."

Vanessa nodded, a little stunned at the consideration. She got her keys out and unlocked her car, which was a purple Beetle, always parked right in front of the café. "Night!" She got into her car.

Perhaps, the oldest brother wasn't so bad, mused Vanessa, as the fancy car sped off into the night.

_A Love Story Told by Fana_  
**Clover Tattoos**  
**A Tuesday evening**

"So, you ever gonna tell me how you and Mars got together," asked Magna. It was a slow Tuesday evening, with both Fana and Magna on the shift. They were both reading the old magazines they had for guests and sketching ideas for tattoos for the displays in the shop.

"It's nothing special," claimed Fana.

"Really? He makes you all giggly," said Magna. "It's kind of cute, but also weird."

"Oh shut up," said Fana, rolling her eyes. "I guess I can tell you."

"Wait," said Magna, grabbing a soda from the fridge. He opened it. "I'm ready."

Scoffing, Fana said, "Like I said it was nothing too special. We were in the same orphanage when we were children. We were the best of friends. Unfortunately, we got separated when I was adopted by Dominante and Fanzell and Mars got recruited by a military academy."

"I almost forgot that he was in the military. He seems too peaceful for all that," said Magna.

"Mars is a gentle soul," sighed Fana. "He always was. Anyway, we met again when I started at college for engineering and he for biology. It was so amazing seeing him again, but he was so sad. I didn't know that he just came back from a tour. Still, I invited him over for dinner with my family. And that's that. Mars and I became friends again until I asked him out. And we've been together ever since. Best decision I ever made."

"Aww, you were childhood friends who lost touch and reconnected," said Magna. "It's a romance novel."

Fana flushed. "Oh shut up."

But it really was her own personal love story.

_A Brother's Care_  
**Langris and Finral's apartment**  
**A Monday night**

"I'm back," said Finral, entering his shared apartment with his younger brother. Finral had basically bullied his brother in taking a night off so they could have a sit-down meal together, instead of eating with each other in passing. Instead of cooking, they both decided to splurge on some take-out from their favorite noddle shop. Finral had went to go pick it up, because he need to stop at the store for milk, eggs and butter.

"Hey," said Langris. For once, his little brother was in comfortable clothes and lounging on their couch, watching television. "Father called while you were gone."

"Oh, god, what did he want," asked Finral. The thought of talking to his father always filled Finral with a massive amount of dread and anxiety, especially since their father only cared for Langris. Their father still claimed that Finral corrupted Langris.

Finral never regretted going back to the Vaude house when he was eighteen and taking his little brother out of that house.

"When we were coming to visit," replied Langris. He crinkled his nose. "Mother will have some girl there for me to marry again."

"Yeah, no, all they get are phone calls," said Finral. "Enough about them. Let's eat and put on Property Brothers. I think we missed the last seven episodes."

"Did you get soy sauce," asked Langris.

"Yeah, of course," said Finral. "I also got some ice cream when I went to get milk, eggs, and butter."

"Perfect," said Langris. "I'll make pancakes for breakfast."

"Glad to know that you're taking cooking classes yourself."

"Well, I can't let you do all the work, now can I?"

A night in with his brother was just what Finral needed to feel loved.

_Happily Together_  
**Dorothy's Apartment**  
**A Sunday evening**

"This is wonderful, Dorothy, thank you for making me dinner," said William, smiling softly at his girlfriend. They just had a wonderful hearty dinner.

Dorothy giggled. "Glad you liked it! I don't get enough time to really cook like this anymore. Fancy dinners and all that."

"It's a five-star meal," said William.

"Charmer," said Dorothy. "I made a banana cake for desert."

"My favorite, how did you know?"

"Yami told me," said Dorothy, referring to William's foster brother Yami, who ran Clover Tattoos. "My recipe is a bit different than traditional banana cake, so I hope you like it."

"I'll love it. I'm sure," replied William. _Just like I love you_, William thought to himself. They weren't quite at the stage for professions of love, but William already knew his feelings.

Dorothy got up from her chair and smiled widely. "You are too kind, sometimes, William Vangeance. You spoil me with compliments. I'm gonna get a big head and need a bigger hat."

"Then, there's just more of you for me to like."

"Oh, my god, you are a sap."

_A Small Change_  
**Asta and Yuno's apartment**  
**A Saturday morning**

Yuno paced in his and Asta's apartment living room. He can't believe that Klaus and Mimosa finally badgered him enough to do this. What was this? Yuno was going to ask Asta out on a date and hopefully, get that relationship upgrade Yuno had wanted since he hit puberty. Mimosa and Klaus helped Yuno pick out a simple "courting" gift and Asta was due to wake up any minute now. Certainly, they both had the afternoon shift at their respective jobs, but they always ate breakfast together on Saturday mornings.

Asta's bedroom door opened, loudly, because Asta always did everything loudly (mostly because he forgot to turn on his hearing aids or put them in). "Morning, Yuno! Oh my God, you got bagels!"

"Yeah," said Yuno. "Fresh this morning."

"You're my favorite person," said Asta, making a beeline for the kitchen. He got to the baker bag that had cream cheese everything bagels and took out his sandwich. He tore into the wrapper and began eating before Yuno got to do anything.

"So, uh," said Yuno, "there's something I gotta talk to you about…"

"What," asked Asta, mouth full of bagel and cream cheese.

_God, why the hell do I love this idiot_, Yuno thought to himself. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night."

"Yeah, where," asked Asta, completely oblivious.

"No, I mean, like a date."

"I said yeah. Where are we going?"

"Wait, what," asked Yuno.

"Mimosa told me that you were really nervous to ask me out," said Asta, grinning. "And I saw the receipt for a potato plant on our credit card bill."

Yuno blushed. "Oh, right, I forgot. So you wanna date me?"

"Yeah, of course. I love you," said Asta, simply. "I mean we already live together, our finances are merged and we spend our free time amongst our mutual friends, so the only thing that'll change is that I can kiss you now."

"…What," Yuno asked, right before Asta yanked Yuno's collar to pull him down to Asta's height and kissed Yuno.

"Took ya long enough."

"Your breathe reeks."

"Oh shut up."

_Summer Fest_  
**Vermillion Motorcycle Garage**  
**A Friday morning**

Mereoleona loved Summer Fest in Clover City. Clover City was a major point in Summer Fest's Bike Week Long Ride. Mereoleona did so much business—repairs, paint jobs, and sales on her custom Harleys. It made up for the lackluster rest of the year.

It also meant that she may have been a terror to her several employees during the week leading up to the event. (But she paid them extra the two weeks for being a terror).

"Sis," Leopold complained, "why do I have to help you paint? I do have another job."

"Fuego can lend me you for a bit, now keep painting, Leo."

"Sis, I don't wanna."

"LEOPOLD GET TO WORK!"

"Dude, just do what she says. It just easier."

_A Big Proposal_  
**Clover City University**  
**Graduation Day**

Asta was excited, nervous and thrilled all at the same time. He was standing behind Yuno as they prepared to walk up to the stage to get their diploma holders (you picked up your diplomas a week later at the university). Asta can't believe he finally got to the end. It was painful and stressful but all the more rewarding to finally have the degree he needed to finally open his tato farm, now that he had enough money saved and good credit for a business loan.

And he and Yuno were dating so his life was going great. Asta couldn't believe how luck he was in life. He hit the jackpot.

Yuno stepped forward and shook the President of the University's hand and then it was Asta's turn.

When they walked down and went back to their seats, Yuno turned to Asta. "Let's get married."

"What?"

"Let's get married, Asta," said Yuno.

Asta grinned. "Yeah, I'll marry you, you handsome perfect jerk."

"Idiot."

"Are you crying?"

"…No."

_~Fin_


End file.
